Questbook
Greetings players, and welcome to your questbook. I hope this will be a useful tool in helping you to remember what's happened in your story and maybe give you some ideas on where to go next. I will try to keep it as up to date as possible with the dates we meet and the in-game calendar. For a guide to the calendar, click here. Heroic Tier The begining of your story, the heroic tier is when players are able to find themselves and establish their role within the group as a whole. Heroic level characters are more skilled than most ordinary people, but your deeds are not yet important enough to influence the world as a whole, but everyone must start somewhere. CHAPTER ONE: CHAOS DESTINY November 1, 2012 *'Landas, Heartfire 20' *Adeya (Githzerai Ranger), Sangdor (Half-Orc Barbarian), and Fawkes (Dragonborn Warlord) join the party. *Untheron Dagros , the Deva Prophet, sent the party on a quest to retrieve the Earthshard. *The Party traveled through the Stygian Forest and learned of the conflict between Kobolds and Lizardfolk. *The Party made a wonderful canoe. *Upon reaching the Earthshard Pillars, the party encountered and dispatched of a group of Aberrent monsters. November 20, 2012 *'Mundas, Heartfire 22' *The party easily crosses the chasm of Earthstone Pillars *They encounter Icarus (Goliath Warden) who has traveled south from Elinhir also in search of the Chaos Shards *The party is unsuccessful at opening the locked doors to the temple during combat with a hunting party of yetis, but are just able to defeat their assailants and enter the temple. *Inside the Earthstone Temple, the group encountered a Beholder Gauth along with his thralls. The Gauth revealed that he too was sent to search for the Earthshard, but claimed that it was still missing. *The party killed the Beholder, but now must return to Dagros emptyhanded. +LEVEL UP+ CHAPTER TWO: IN THE SERVICE OF THE MAGI November 29, 2012 *'Kordas, Heartfire 24' *The party emerged from the Earthstone Temple, saw Vir-Mateen burning from afar and were abruptly teleported back to Dagros' prison. *The sinister prophet, knowing of their failure, still entrusted them with the defense of the Temple of Kord and gave Adeya an encoded message. *The party needed to activate three obelisks around the temple in order to gain access to the Altar. Many Angharadian raiders were slaughtered. *An Angharadian officer mistook Fawkes, Icarus, and Sangdor to be raiders under his command and ordered them back to the ships with the rest of the raiders. There was a great deal of dissent within the party, much to the DM's amusement. *The party decided to seal the temple, kill the remaining Angharadians, and await the arrival of Council reinforcements. *The party has done well in combat without taking time to rest, and such... +LEVEL UP+ December 5, 2012 *'Landas, Heartfire 30- Frostfall 2' *The Lady Damatuez breaks the seal of the Temple of Kord after three days. She is very displeased with Dagros and his unwillingness to defend his own temple during the raid. *The Councilor declares an interest in the party, and, assuming that you wish to continue your service to the Council, assigns you under the command of Rúmil, Captain of the Marchwardens. *The party travels north with the Marchwardens and prepares to assault one of their camps. Rúmil gives orders to the party to seize the cargo of an armored caravan that is traveling between the Angharadian Camp and the Imperial-Controlled Iondra Vale. *The party decides to try their luck and bluff their way through the Angharadian Camp, but things quickly go awry when Icarus and Fawkes fail to talk their way past the guards. *The camp erupts into chaos when Adeya is discovered, and the party is forced to assist her without alerting the soldiers. The party escapes the Angharadians and disappears into the wilds. * The party sets an ambush and literally massacres all the members of the caravan. Inside the pimped out wagon there is some loot as well as a mysterious locked chest. January 11, 2013 *'Kreidas, Frostfire 17-19' *Enalyia, a long-time Marchwarden, joins the heroes on their adventures. *The Party recieves orders from Rúmil to sabotage the AEN Ettertank currently docked in Caelwin and also to make an example of the Eladrin Curthier for harboring Imperial troops during their takeover of Vir-Mateen. *The Party locates Curthier's farm. The bulk of the party sets about slaughtering his livestock while Fawkes attempts to distract the farmer, but is subdued by his hired bodyguards. *The remaining party members attempt to rescue their kidnaped warlord and become locked in a prolonged melee that lasted well into the night. *Combat is interrupted by the arrival of an Elder Black Dragon who telepathically tells the remaining party members to carry their fallen comrades onto its back to make thier escape. January 26, 2013 *'Landas, Frostfire 20' *The dragon, Bansamoth the Black, carries the heroes away on her back, but leaves them somewhere in the Stygian forest. The heroes are of little use to her at this moment. *Left to their own devices, the heroes unwittingly make camp in an ancient burial cavern and must fight off the corpses that rise from the earth. Fawkes loses his left ring finger to the creature's appetite. *With the Winter's Harvest upon them, the heroes have one day to reach Caelwin, make a plan, and destroy the AEN Ettertank. *The heroes travel to Caelwin and see that a large Imperial fleet has assembled. *To facilitate their escape, Adeya and Fawkes attempt to buy a ship through unofficial channels. They meet Khraz-Modan, an agent of the Dwarven Liberation Front who is willing to cut them a deal on a Pinnace. *Fawkes returns to the main group to plan the destruction of the Ettertank while Enalyia goes to meet up with Adeya to plan their escape. Her arrival scares off Rendörség who was intent on killing the Githzerai. *Team XX begins to sail towards the docks. Team XY wires up the explosive Condensed Elemental Fire aboard the Ettertank and lights the fuse. *As they escape, Sangdor tackles the captain and jumps with him aboard the Blueberry. Icarus hangs off the side of the party's new ship and Fawkes desperately clings onto his leg as the Ettertank erupts with great force. *73 shipmen escaped the blast and the captain's whereabouts are unknown. He is presumed to have done his duty and gone down with the ship. February 9, 2013 *'Bandas, Frostfire 21 - Kordas Frostfire 29' *The heroes evade the Angharadian fleet and sail up the Naronduin River to the Earthstone Pillars where the Marchwardens have fled to. *They discover the Marchwardens have been besieged by Rendörség and the Caeltusiers, but have left Adeya behind on the Blueberry after she loses consciousness during an episode with her spellscar. *After killing many of the attackers, the heroes must now confront Adeya who is warped by the Far Realm and is attempting to reanimate the Beholder Gauth the heroes killed a month ago. *The combined efforts of Rúmil and Sangdor are able to put a stop to Adeya's chaos, but the scar now covers much of her face. They travel north around Luceana to reach Suanataar where Húath Ratthom may hold the answers to the mysterious chest as well as Adeya's ailment. *The heroes are confronted by Verahk, the bodyguard and attaché of Councilman Ratthom. Eventually they are allowed to meet the councilman. *Ratthom makes it clear that he desires peace with the Empire, but he needs a victory to use as leverage in the negotiations. He stabilizes the mind of Adeya and promises she will wake up soon. February 17, 2013 *'Kordas Frostfire 29 - Landas Frostfire 30' *The heroes meet with Anahita, the Eladrin commander of Suanataar's army who directs them to re-take and hold the Northern Watchtower. *Endrel, a Gnome wizard releases Strom, an ancient suit of armor from his cage in the bowels of the city to aid the heroes in their quest. *Under cover of darkness, the heroes take the tower and slay all the Imperials and beasts inside of it. March 1, 2013 *'Landas Frostfire 30' *The battle between the forces of Suanataar and the Imperial invaders begins, but the heroes can see from atop the watchtower that General Anahita is leading the Council forces into a trap. *Fawkes , who commands the left flank, is ambushed by Imperials who have outmaneuvered the Council and plan to surround and destroy the Council Army. *The other heroes enter the combat to try and rescue their ally. The battle is chaotic, but they reach Fawkes and dispatch the Angharadians in the area. Many of the other officers are returning to the city. The heroes take some time to loot the field. *Verahk is once more hesitant to allow Adeya before Councilman Ratthom. Strom, who is not the best judge of character insults the bodyguard and feels the weight of Verahks fullblade against his own mithril. *Ratthom credits the victory to Anahita for political reasons, but later thanks the heroes for their contributions to the victory. *The heroes bring provisions back to the Blueberry and celebrate the victory with the recovering Marchwardens. *That night, a sorcerous sleep befalls the heroes (even Strom) who sleep uneasily that night. Perhaps they were haunted by the people they had killed that day, or perhaps it was something else. *The Marchwardens are preparing to leave in the morning. Rúmil seems to be unaffected by whatever happened the previous night. March 10, 2013 *'Kreidas Dusk's Landing 27' *'I'n the month after the battle of Suanataar the heroes split up to pursue their own interests. **Strom remained in Suanataar and attempted to learn more about himself. Despite his attempts, he was met only with the same puzzled confusion that Ratthom also displayed. Nobody seems to remember anything that they should about the construct. **Icarus and Fawkes returned to the Temple of the Earthstone Pillars hoping to find more clues about their shared destiny. They discovered a vast network of underground structures in the Iron Mountains, but were not able to discern their origins. **Enalyia refocused her primal form into that of a cat. She also began to crave some sort of animal companion. **Sangdor and Adeya traveled across the Altemor Sea to explore the continent of Miuselon. However, Sangdor's mind began to unravel at the sight of the Corrupted Wall. The two were forced to turn back and spent the rest of their time enjoying the hospitality of the Etnonal Half-Elves. *The heroes return to Suanataar and in their intoxicated state decide to buy a pet from the Grand Bazzar. *They find a shady penniless Tiefling who runs a shop selling exotic animals. Many are too dangerous to take as pets, but Fawkes does purchase a bat native to the Stygian Forest named Bruce. *The heroes set sail in seach of adventure. Their goal is to reach Huor's Watch, where an Alal cartel is rumored to operate out of. As dusk begins to turn to darkness, Adeya spots another ship quickly gaining on the Blueberry.